youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween: Resurrection (2002)
Halloween: Resurrection is a 2002 American horror film and eighth installment in the Halloween film series. Directed by Rick Rosenthal who had also directed Halloween II, the film builds upon the continuity of Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. It continues with the masked serial killer Michael Myers continuing his murderous rampage in his hometown of Haddonfield, but this time, in his old childhood home, now derelict, which is being used for a live internet horror show. Just like its previous installment, Resurrection effectively ignores the storyline established during the fourth, fifth and sixth installments. The film is currently the final installment in the original Halloween film series. Although more sequels were planned to follow Resurrection, they were later replaced with a remake of the original Halloween in 2007. A sequel to the remake was released in 2009. Plot Three years after the events that happened in California, Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) had been sent to a psychiatric hospital after it was revealed that she had beheaded a paramedic instead of her brother Michael. The paramedic had located the body of Myers in the dining hall of Laurie's school, but Myers had attacked the paramedic, crushed his larynx so he wouldn't cry out and forcefully switched clothing and his mask. Myers then goes into hiding for the next three years. On October 31, 2001, still in captivity, Laurie, pretending to be heavily medicated, prepares herself for the inevitable confrontation with Michael. When Michael finally appears, Laurie lures him into a trap, but as she attempts to kill Myers, she second guesses herself and goes to remove his mask to make sure that it is really her brother this time. Myers takes advantage and stabs her in the back before sending her off the roof to her death. The following year, six college students - Bill Woodlake (Thomas Ian Nicholas), Donna Chang (Daisy McCrackin), Jen Danzig (Katee Sackhoff), Jim Morgan (Luke Kirby), Rudy Grimes (Sean Patrick Thomas) and Sara Moyer (Bianca Kajlich) win a competition to appear on an Internet reality show directed by Freddie Harris (Busta Rhymes) and his assistant, Nora Winston (Tyra Banks) which they have to spend a night in the childhood home of Michael Myers in order to find out what led him to kill. On Halloween, each equipped with head-cameras as well as the cameras laid throughout the house, they start the show, searching the entire house for something that can provide a clue to Michael's past, and decide to separate into three groups to cover more areas. Sara's cyber friend Myles "Deckard" Barton (Ryan Merriman) watches the broadcast during a Halloween party. As the group searches the house, Donna and Jim begin getting intimate in the basement. Before anything can happen, a wall filled with corpses falls on them. Initially freaked out, upon closer inspection, Jim realizes the "corpses" are fake; the whole show is a setup. Jim leaves, but Donna notices a tunnel behind the fallen wall. After following it for a ways, she discovers she was being followed by Myers. Then, Myers chases her through the tunnels before killing her. At the party, Myles and other partygoers witness the murder, but Myles is the only one to realize that it was a true murder while the others believe it to have been an act. Meanwhile, Freddie goes through the house dressed as Myers, but is secretly followed by the real Myers. Freddie, mistaking Myers for Charlie (a cameraman who had been killed earlier), tells Myers to go to the garage and help Nora out. When Rudy, Sara and Jim find Freddie in the Myers costume, he reveals the scheme to them and begs them to cooperate. When he leaves, the trio decides to gather up the other three and leave. But before they can, Jen discovers the body of Bill (who had vanished earlier) and is decapitated by the real Myers right in front of Rudy, Sara, and Jim. Rudy and Sara flee, but Jim stays to fend off Myers only to have his head crushed. Myers then corners Rudy in the kitchen while Sara runs upstairs. Myers kills Rudy by pinning him to the door before chasing Sara upstairs. Locking herself in a bedroom, Sara begs for Myles to help her. The other partiers begin realizing that the deaths have not been staged and that everyone is dead. With Myles messaging her Myers' location, Sara manages to escape and is found by Freddie who tells her that Nora is dead. Before they can leave, Myers finds and attacks them. Freddie is injured and Sara makes her way to the tunnels. She finds an exit near Donna's body and emerges in the garage. As Myers finds her, Freddie returns and begins fighting Myers hand-to-hand. Freddie electrocutes Myers, tangling him up in electrical wiring before carrying Sara out of the burning garage. Myers' body is taken to the morgue. As the mortician begins to examine Myers' body, Myers awakens and seemingly attacks her. Category:Horror Movies Category:Halloween Movies